I'm Coming Home Again
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Flippy's been sent off to war again. Leaving his girlfriend, Flaky alone in Happy Tree town. Full summery inside, accepting Ocs!
1. Going away pt 1

**So this is a preview for a story I'm going to make later this month. Here's the full summery for**_** I'm Coming Home Again**_**:**

_After many years of peace, Flippy's called back into combat, leaving Flaky (his fiancé) alone till he comes home again. Now that he's in the war again, he remembers how horrible it was, the general, solders, even some of the girls who come to their base to support the soldiers fighting. And all that Flippy wants to do is go back home to see his beloved Flaky._

**That preview seemed pretty long, like 65 words long. But anyway I got the idea for this story when I was watching a war movie about this one guy who missed his home and his girlfriend. So enjoy the chapter.**

**Flippy's POV**

_Inside Flippy and Flaky's house_

I feel great, Flaky and I are finally getting married. Nothing can go wrong, today. Flippy sat down at the kitchen table with Flaky and smiled at her. "Hey Flaky I just wanted to tell you-" But before Flippy could finish that sentence the phone rang.

Flippy got up from the table and answered the phone. "Hello is this, Flippy?" Flippy shuttered, he knew that voice all too well. "Yes, what's the madder?" _"_The W.A.R. We aren't at peace anymore, and we need you because you were our best solder. You killed the Tiger General. If we want to have a chance to win, then we need you."

Flippy didn't know what to do. Serve in the military or stay here with Flaky? He wanted to stay with Flaky but even she would say that he should go back into the military to save our country. Flippy sighed at looked back at Flaky who was having her breakfast, toast and orange juice.

_For her, I need to do it for her. _Flippy sighed again. "Yes I'll go back and help you guys out." "Thank you, Flippy, you will save our country. I can already tell. Just meet us at the Happy Tree military base and we'll ship you off. See you soon commander."

Flippy sadly hung up the phone and faced Flaky with a sad expression. "What's the matter Flippy, who was on the phone?" She asked with a concerned expression. "It was the military, I-I have to go back. I'm sorry Flaky. I really am, I don't want to go they just forced me." Flippy cried.

Flaky gave him a comforting look and gave him a sympathetic hug. "It's okay Flippy, I understand completely. I'm not mad at you at all, sad but I'm not mad at all." Flippy smiled at Flaky. He was glad to have such an understanding girlfriend.

"Thanks for understanding Flaky. And don't worry I'll come home before you know it. I promise." Flippy broke away from her hug and gave her a quick kiss. "And I'll be waiting for you to come home Flippy."

With that Flippy walked back up to their room to pack his army stuff. When Flippy got up into his and Flaky's bedroom he got under the bed and tried to find his old suit case.

He stayed under the dusty bed for such a long time that his eyes started to water from all of the dust in his eyes. "Crap, I can't freaking find it." Flippy muttered angrily.

Flippy kept on cussing and cussing about how he couldn't find the suit case when he finally grabbed his green W.A.R. suit case.

Flippy pulled the suit case out from under the dusty bed. Flippy used his coat sleeve to dust off the case reveling the W.A.R. embalm on it. Flippy smiled at all of the good times he had during the war, despite all of the bad things that happened throughout the W.A.R.

Flippy put in his combination on the lock, 1168. When he opened the suit case. He put in his beret, his army uniform, Knifes, his old Ak-47, and when he was looking for more things to pack he noticed a picture of him and Flaky on his dresser.

Flippy walked towards his dresser and grabbed the picture. He looked at it and smiled, remembering the good times that he had with Flaky. Their first date, when they moved in with each other, and even the just 3 weeks ago when he proposed to Flaky.

"Yep I'm diffidently keeping this picture with me." Flippy sighed he was really going to miss her. But hey at least Flippy had this picture to remind him of how much he loved her. Flippy slowly put the picture into his bag and sighed again. It was a sad time for him, and he had a feeling that it was going to get even worse.

And when he started to think about her again he heard a cold hearted voice talking in his head.

_So buddy you need me again. Haha, I told you before, the war will never end! And now softie you need me again to save you from the war and all of the 'meanies' out there in the bloody battle zone._

But Flippy wasn't listening to Evil, he was too busy looking at the picture. That picture would be the only good memory, when he was in the war. The only thing that he was really fighting for. Flaky.

"No matter what I will get back to Flaky, safe and sound. Even if I have to use Evil." Flippy promised himself. He would do it for Flaky. "But since I need to go now, I might as well spend my last few hours with her." Flippy stood up and walked back down to the kitchen to see Flaky.

When he got into the kitchen he walked up behind Flaky and wrapped his arms around her waist ignoring her quills cutting into him. "Oh hey Flippy." Flaky said sweetly. Flippy smiled at Flaky, she diffidently was the best thing in his life. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I want to stay here with you, Flaky." Flippy kissed Flaky on her neck. Flippy heard Flaky giggle when he kissed her, which made Flippy feel even better. I mean Flippy loved everything about Flaky, from her quills to her black eyes.

" I-I love you so much, Flippy. I just can't believe that you're going away for such a long time." Flaky kissed Flippy on the lips happily. "I know Flaky. I really don't want to go, I just have to protect the country. But believe me Flaky, it will be torcher being away from you, for so long." Flippy said caringly, grinning at Flaky.

"Yeah, but it's not you being away I'm more concerned about, it's you being out there on the front lines. You could die out there and I would never be able to see you again. And Flippy that would just KILL me." Though Flaky said that last part flirtingly. Flippy raised his eye brow, did that mean that she wanted to have it on his last day home.

"Well you know what, I think that we should make every second of my last day count." Flippy replied smiling. "Yes I completely agree Flippy. So common let's make this next hour the most memorable of your entire life."

**Normal POV**

With that Flippy and Flaky ran up into their bedroom. When they got into their bedroom they both climbed into their bed and immediately grabbed each other and kiss. They did that for a while until Flippy decided that he couldn't resist her any longer.

Today was his last day with Flaky. He wanted to make this count, so that when he was in the war he would have some good memory. So Flippy took Flaky's shirt off leaving her in her bra. He stared happily at Flaky. Flaky then took Flippy's shirt off reveling his bare, muscular torso.

Flippy felt himself blush when he noticed that Flaky was staring at his chest. "Oh dang, Flaky I can't stand you any longer. I mean tomorrow I won't be able to see you again. So what do you say that we take this thing to the next level." Flaky nodded, blushing as Flippy took off her pants leaving her in just her underwear.

"Oh crap Flaky, you're so hot. I don't know what I'll do when I'm away from you." Flippy hugged Flaky and then took off his pants leaving him in just his boxers. Flippy and Flaky started to kiss each other more deeply now.

They kept on kissing in their bed until Flippy realized that he should finish packing for tomorrow. "Aww do you really have to go? I loved this so much, it would be a shame to end it now." Flaky pleaded Flippy.

"I'm sorry I really love this time. But it's just that I have to pack if I can make it to the base on time." Flippy put his army coat back on along with his beret that had been thrown on the floor. Flippy then grabbed his suit case and brought it downstairs, leaving Flaky feeling sad. Why did he have to go away? She was diffidently going to miss him.

**Well that's all, folks! But in the next chapter I'll use Ocs, and also guys if I get enough reviews for this chapter I'll upload the next one tomorrow. But till then bye everyone :)**


	2. We board the ship

**Well thanks to everyone who reviewed, but just one question, anon what did your review mean? But anyway enjoy this next chapter as promised :)**

**Flippy's POV**

_The very next day….._

Flippy walked downstairs with his super heavy suit case full of all of my army stuff. Flippy sighed he REALLY didn't want to go back on the front lines, but he had too. For Flaky.

Once Flippy got outside he loaded the green suit case into his army truck and went back inside the house to say goodbye to everyone.

Flippy walked back through the opened door into his house. When he got inside his house he noticed that Flaky was looking outside f the window. Flippy sneaked up behind her and hugged her again."Hey Flaky." Flaky turned around and hugged Flippy back. "Hey Flippy. So-um- I guess that you need to go now if you want to make it to the army base on time." Flippy noticed that Flaky was on the verge of crying because tears were forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry Flaky its ok. I'll be back before you know it, I promise." With that Flaky kissed Flippy goodbye and walked back outside to his car.

Flippy climbed in his car and waved goodbye to Flaky. "Bye Flaky, I'll see you soon, I promise." Flippy then drove off to the army base.

_At the Happy Tree Army Base_

Flippy parked his car just outside a concrete building next to the docks. Flippy then got his suit case out of his trunk and slowly walked towards the building.

When he entered the building an alligator in a green army uniform ran up to him. "Hello Flippy, it's an honor to see you in person." The alligator saluted Flippy, and Flippy saluted back. "So where am I going Commander-ummm-." Flippy was thinking about what his name was, but he couldn't remember.

"Burns, Commander Burns. I am fighting alongside with you in Sector 17, the wasteland. There's a very important army base there and we need to protect it." That was enough information to answer all of Flippy's questions. "So what do we do now?" "Easy, Flippy, we now get on the ship. Ship number 17."

With that Flippy and Burns walked towards the dock and got on ship 17. _Whoa this ship is so big. You could easily get lost in here._ Flippy thought that when they boarded. _This ship is really nice but I'd still rather be at home with Flaky._

Flippy sighed at that thought he really whished that he didn't have to go in a wasteland protecting the army base, so he could stay at his home with Flaky. "What's the matter, Flips?" Burns asked when they were in line to get their cabin keys.

"Oh it's just that I'd rather stay at home with my girlfriend, Flaky." Flippy sighed. "Really what does she look like, Flippy?" "Oh I'll show you when we get in our cabin, Burns." "Ok, Flippy."

We walked and walked down the ships huge hallway until we found room, 15-B. We unlocked the door and opened up the door. "Crap. This place is huge. Flippy muttered but it wasn't quiet enough to not have Burns hear. "Yeah this place has to be the biggest ship room I've ever stayed on when I was shipped off. But now that we're here how 'bout you show me Flaky." Burns said with a wink. "Yeah I'll show you."

Flippy rummaged through his suit case to find his picture of him and Flaky. He kept on looking and looking but all he found was his uniforms and knifes, so Flippy ended up taking almost everything out before he finally found the picture of him and Flaky.

When he saw it he smiled it was the only good memory he had right now. He then handed it to Burns and Burns looked amazed.

"Whoa damn she's freaking hot, you're so lucky Flips." Flippy smiled. "Yeah I really am, but right now Burns excuse me, I'm really tired." Burns nodded like he understood. "Okay Flips, here's the picture." Burns handed Flippy the picture. Flippy took it, put it on the table and passed out on his bed.

_In Flippy's Dream…_

Flippy dreamt that he was back in his and Flaky's house. He was sitting on the living room couch when suddenly flaky burst through the front door grinning like crazy. Hey sexy, I'm glad that you're finally home." She flirted. But Flippy just looked at her strangely; this wasn't like her at all.

"Um what?" Flippy questioned. "You just came back from being overseas for SUCH a long time. I want you now, so common lets go." Flaky pinned Flippy to the couch kissing him deeply rubbing her hands on his chest.

What the heck was up with Flaky? I know that this is a dream, but what if this is like a vision of the future. What if when I come back Flaky will act like this? "Flaky, stop. This isn't at all like you!" Flippy exclaimed between the kisses. Flaky stopped for a second confused, and then something really weird happened: Flaky suddenly morphed into a blue and white bear. Suddenly he was face-to-face with someone I knew all too well.

Flippy's, old, obsessive, exgirlfriend, Tulia. You see before he dated Flaky and fell in love with her, he was in love with Tulia. That is until he found out she was just dating him because she loved the way he would 'satisfy' her needs. It was then that he broke up with her, but she still had a massive crush on him.

"NO! I DON'T want you, I want my girlfriend Flaky. And by the way I DON'T LIKE YOU! I WANT THE REAL FLAKY BACK! NOT THE STUPID FANTISY FLAKY'S IN MY DREAMS! GIVE ME BACK FLAKY, NOW!" He yelled at Tulia. Then he started to cry, why oh why couldn't he be with the real Flaky, the one that he fell in love with? Was that too much to ask? But Tulia ignored Flippy and went back to kissing him deeper, trying to slip her tongue in his mouth. Flippy pushed her off him. "Get off me you little ho-" But Flippy suddenly was woken up by Burns shaking his shoulder.

"Wha-" Flippy began but Burns cut him off. "So who's Tulia? And what was so bad about Flaky, because I heard you say something about how she wasn't acting normal and you wanted the old Flaky back." Burns questioned.

"Um, well let's go get dinner." Flippy suggested when he saw what time it was. "Yeah, Flippy, let's go. It's time for you to meet your new team of commandos.

**That's all for this chappie! But don't worry 'cause I'll update this story and I'll see you soon, soon. But till then farewell peoples of Fanfiction :) **


End file.
